federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2381
This page chronicles posts #8121-8240 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2381. *CP - June, 2381 *CP - August, 2381 Earth Plots First Week Assigned to counsel those on the USS Nightingale, DENORIAN THAY sees ASHLEY MOSS in hopes of helping her out. But, he discovers her eating disorder has been caused more by her break up with her ex (James Munroe) than by the events involving her career. He suggests she think about her path and if it’s right, reminding her that his job does not involve counselling teenage relationships. ANNALISE SAVOI is now on Earth and checked in with JUSTIN GREENE. They talk a bit about his experiences with Maddix and then decide to go to a gay club! MARIAME ROSLIN continues her job when she meets with KATAL UNA to be her doula. Katal is hesitant at first, but after a massage and friendly words she opens up. Hearing some news from Admiral Paris, CORBAN MADDIX confronts CADENCE MADDIX about her Trill incident. She is unswayed by any of the points he makes, maintaining the symbients are up to something. Corban opts to change conversation, getting frustrated with his wife’s ways. CORBAN makes an attempt to contact JUSTIN and apologize to him. Arriving to the Ensigns quarters, the Zaldan expresses that he over reacted and still wants Justin for the job, but there needs to be some understanding. Justin agrees and is thankful to have his placement. CATHASACH UNA is asked to drop something off at Amity’s sistes, but Kai isn’t there. Instead, he speaks with LOROT ROSS and the two chat about being fathers. Arriving home, CATHASACH is treated to KATAL in a better mood than usual. They are flirty and talk about the Ross’ coming over for dinner. Teasing her husband for sex, Cath gives in but suggests some kinky Vulcan Love Slave role play first! TYREENA BROOKE is preparing to go to the colony for her month long punishment and decides to visit with HIEDI THAY. The woman is supportive and offers the Carsolian lots of luck. Second Week Back at home, KAI CEVDAK-ROSS takes the time to observe LOROT ROSS when he is sleeping. She manages to wake him up, expressing her need to be ‘serviced’ which her husband doesn’t mind helping with at all ;) The next day, LOROT approaches KAI about his idea to move to Bajor. Being closer to his project and Cardassia, he feels it would be better than earth. Also, he said his father would probably move in with them and Kai agrees to consider it. Dr. TRR’NP is at the Maddix residence to see NORBERT MADDIX and CADENCE MADDIX. While there he offers them tickets to a Caitian Lion King production as well as advice on Caitian’s empathic abilities. He recommends a psychologist on Cait who may be able to help. JUSTIN GREENE and ANNALISE SAVOI get back from a night on the town when some tensions come out. She clearly likes him and Justin seems to be embracing his homosexuality better. He offers to be her snuggle buddy and they go to sleep together. Next stop for ANNALISE includes the Maddix residence when she drops in on CADENCE. Cadence tells her about the Trill incident and they talk about it, but neither get anywhere. TAHMOH ALMIN is on Earth tracking down a lead after his mirror counter part contacted his sister. Finding MARIAME ROSLIN is actually Yani. Finding her, she runs, but Liam (her ex-boyfriend) who is with S31 gets her, leaving the girl with Tahmoh until he gets the money. TAHMOH and MARIAME then talk about her relationship with Connor, and her options on how to get away, but she has no money and is left tied up! Third Week Now completed his project, PIERCE MACARTHUR is back on the scene with his latest project ARIEL (Artificial, Responding and Intelligent Engineered Lifeform). She is a downgrade from Noma and a ArthUna-type Android. CATHASACH UNA is around to see ARIEL and helps with her testing. They interact and he attempts to answer some of her continuing questions. TAHMOH ALMIN leaves Mari tied up in the hotel and goes to see CADENCE MADDIX. He tells her that if he isn’t alive in a week to tell the authorities about Liam. While there, old flames ignite and the couple end up doing it in their back yard ;) TAHMOH returns to the hotel and speaks with MARIAME ROSLIN before he sets her free. Instead of money he is going to turn in Liam and get time off his parole, but Liam crashes the party. Mariame runs off when Tahmoh is shot alerting security before Liam is taken down. CATHSACH keeps up with his research on ARIEL, amazed at her development. They chat about the do’s and don’t of life and offering her new experiences by allowing her to investigate a box of items. PIERCE gets his turn with ARIEL, taking her outside for the first time. He tells her about plants and the press trying to get a look at her. He later promises that if she is good, he will take her out to explore more, amazed at the decisions she is making. Afterwards, ARIEL decides to take things into her own hands and breaks out, going to CATHASACH’s home. KATAL UNA is confused at first with the Android but they soon decide to dactivate her and take her back. LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK-ROSS are underway to Deep Space Nine. They decide that they will take their pet in hopes that this adventure will be fun. MARIAME and CONNOR ROSLIN reunite after the drama and find comfort with each other. Connor is regretful that he let her get hurt, vowing to kill Tahmoh, but she convinces him otherwise and they make plans to return to Bajor. CATHASACH visits with ARIEL one more time when something in her ethical subroutines fails and she attacks him. Soliciting him for sex, he refuses and she breaks his hand, escaping before she is automatically shut off. WAQAR LEON is on Earth as the new Carsolian Ambassador now Tyreena is in prison. HEIDI THAY is surprised to see him, but doesn’t accept any gifts, excusing herself from the man’s presences. Fourth Week With his bounty over TAHMOH ALMIN says his goodbyes to his sister and then to CADENCE MADDIX. They have an awkward departure, with his feelings becoming more obvious. PIERCE MACARTHUR has a job of telling ARIEL about her actions against Una and explaining why it was wrong. She is being reprimanded and placed into a school system to learn through experience. CATHASACH UNA gets back from the infirmary, expressing to KATAL UNA that he is getting more and more interested in being in Starfleet. She mentions that she should resign again if he gets a commission, that way, he gets what he wants and she can look after the kids. TYREENA and JILLIAN go out to pick asparagus, the girls chatting to get to know each other a bit more. TYREENA BROOKE goes into her penal colony and meets up with her kleptomaniac room mate JILLIAN HORTON. She explains she is a Angosian military officer who stole one too many things, prompting Tyreena to ask that she doesn’t steal from her. THREE is now on Earth for her PR work when she comes across CADENCE who shares her thoughts when it comes to racism and Romulans. THREE visits with KATAL and invites the woman to her wedding, but receives resistance. Katal isn’t a big fan of Romulans or the borg and tells Three they will have to think about the invitation. THREE then makes a stop to see BRYCE WREN apologizing to him for everything that happened between and how his coma was Kehal’s fault. Afterwards, she is attacked by someone wishing to get her out of the way. Cardassia Plots First Week At the university, ASHTA INDUS is shocked/embarrassed when RAYLON EVEK, who is now taking classes, confronts her. He asks about her husband again and continues to make her uncomfortable before leaving. MICUS KUSSEK arrives to the Venik residence and tells KOHSII VENIK and DURAS VENIK about the new lady in his life. Both are shocked, but Duras even more so when Micus reveals in secret that Rhea lets him use the backdoor ;) LALI MUNROE has escaped her nap time and runs into CORAT DAMAR who is just leaving the office. He drops some datapadds and then two chat before he tattles on her to QUESTA DAMAR. AVARIN INDUS surprises ASHTA with a booked honeymoon on a planet named Avenal. She is excited about the idea and the couple vow to only walk around nude! Likewise, CORAT gets home to his wives and confesses to GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA that he has planned a honeymoon for them. Since war is over he wants to show the public it is okay to have fun, as well as treat the ladies to a vacation. DURAS attempts to put Micus’ advice into play with KOHSII and after some passionate sex, he tries to get into the back door. Shocked, Kohsii gets him in trouble and kicks him out to sleep on the couch. Second Week Fresh into their relationship, RHEA SANTI (mOZARA BERN) and MICUS KUSSEK are still going strong. Playing off the other neediness, Rhea talks to Micus about wanting her baby to have a father and that they should get married. He agrees and they elope! (July 12, 2381). AVARIN INDUS and ASHTA INDUS are on their honeymoon on Avenal and checked into the hotel. He surprises her with a new dress and they get ready to go out. CORAT DAMAR, QUESTA DAMAR and GWENI DAMAR are also on their honeymoon on Otan II. They have their own private condo and talk about lingerie shopping after they have a special dinner out! ASHTA and AVARIN go out swimming the next day on a nude beach when she swims out too far and gets stung by a jellyfish. Avarin swims out to save her and Ashta is brought to the doctors, suspected to make a full recovery. DAYIN LETHO decides to see OZARA BERN now she is back on Cardassia. He confronts her about moving him around, which she explains was a personal choice. They get into an argument but she threatens to demote him and Dayin leaves feeling disrespected. Third Week Feeling down after her argument with Dayin, OZARA BERN goes to DURAS VENIK. She invites him to her home to get drunk and admits some of her woes, appreciating his friendship, while Duras show’s his sensitive side. RAYLON EVEK goes to see DAYIN LETHO. Once there, he spots a hired hooker and an intoxicated Dayin. The Gor explains he feels unappreciated by the military because they keep moving around but Raylon offers to stick by him. Spending the last day of their honeymoon together, GWENI and QUESTA have some intimate fun together before CORAT comes back to the condo and sees them. Pleased to have his fantasy come to fruition he joins them to complete the deed ;)! DURAS is back from his drunken evening and KOHSII VENIK is still at odd. Accusing him of sleeping around, he is insulted and the couple talks about respect, especially his attempt to have anal sex. They apologize to each other but Duras is embarrassed. QUESTA is now home and OZARA is at the house to see Celar. When there the Legate asks if she can move into the Damar home, in hopes of being near her son, the other kids and not alone. Fourth Week About to start school, ASHTA INDUS expresses some of her nervousness about returning. AVARIN INDUS explains that she has to stop worrying so much in what other people think. JAMES MUNROE is back on Cardassian gets the courage to ask CORAT DAMAR for permission to marry Cydja. Motivated mostly by future opportunities and to spite his father, James agrees to Damar’s deal of no dowry and conditional on his degree. In anticipation for her store opening, KOHSII VENIK visits with DAYIN LETHO to finalize their modelling contract and his appearance at her SiiSii Venik’s store opening. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Continuing his RICO investigation, T’POK has found information on Troy Bennett, VARREN ZAIDES adopted son. Confronting Zaide about it, the Vulcan is able to secure the Captain’s cooperation and gets information on the human trafficking scene. T’POK compiles this information and informs RAZI SEN than when the time comes, she will be going under cover as a slave to be traded. SOLIS BRIN goes into labour in the middle of the night, getting help from EBEN DORR who gets her to the infirmary. JULIAN BASHIR is able to deliver the baby and SOLIS NERYS DORR is born (July 02, 2381). JAMES MUNROE is on the station for his vacation and runs into PASHU EISHA. The Kai talks to him about Ashta Indus and her meddlesome ways, advising the boy to talk to her before she pisses off the wrong people. New character TYLAR AHLA is greeted by T’POK when her and her family arrives to the station. She is a Lekken that has come to the station as a doctor to assist Bashir in his work. Having a husband and a wife, she explains some interesting facts about her culture and T’Pok attempts to decrease their worries over station security. JAMES is hungry and goes to Quarks to wait for his dad to get off duty. While there he runs into MIXIE BRIDGES who is on DS9 to check out her restaurant. They talk about relationships and life before he leaves to find his sister. JAMES just misses Becca, but runs into KEIKO ISHAKAWA who confesses to him she has been in a relationship with his dad. James then asks her to be a mediator for him confessing to his dad about Cydja (when the time is right). OZARA BERN (SHIVHARA ILOANN’N) is on DS9 to get her surgery back to Cardassian. She runs into TYLAR and the two chat about Romulans and life bfore she is invited to dinner to have the company. Second Week Before leaving the station, OZARA BERN (SHIVHARA ILOANN’N) has dinner with TYLAR AHLA and family. They talk about their species the Lekken, their customs and strange physiology while Ozara is able to be distracted by the company. MATTHEW HUNTER has some good news and contacts CORBAN MADDIX about it. He explains he is dating Gail from the “porn and pancakes” convention. She is a bigger lady and Maddix is grossed out by Hunter’s enthusiastic retellings of their wild sex. RAZI SEN is undercover to expose a human trafficking ring when she confronts Syndicate Captain MESZ’VIK, a Nausicaan. The seems to get the upper hand, stabbing another undercover agent but T’POK is able to stall his ship and take him into custody. EVA DHOW continues to stay in the Munroe residence, this time really getting a chance to speak with JAMES MUNROE. They talk about Kitaan and then about Cydja before he has to get going for his run. Third Week Her first day on the job, TYLAR AHLA is pleased to meet with JULIAN BASHIR. He shows her around and to her office before deciding to head off for the day after he thinks he saw someone in the infirmary who wasn’t there. KEIKO ISHAKAWA invites SHAWN MUNROE and JAMES MUNROE to her quarters for dinner so they can talk. James reveals he is dating Cydja, but it doesn’t go well causing an argument and James to leave the room and the station! Baby Solis Nerys Dorr is getting bigger, now looking more like a 4 months old baby. SOLIS BRIN and TUCKER DORR bond in a mother-son like fashion, talking about babies and hoverboards. LOROT is on the station now and getting icecream for Kai when he runs into a Vulcan by the name of Se’var who was in his mothers old tribe. The Vulcan gives him a forced mind-meld and Lorot passes out in the hallway. LOROT wakes up and stumbles back to his quarters where KAI finds him. He is disoriented and emotional, having a laughing fit, an attempt to break the window resulted in him passing out. Fourth Week Waking up in the infirmary, LOROT ROSS is overly emotional and explains to KAI CEVDAK-ROSS what the doctors said of his injury. The mind-meld was done incorrectly and his brain will take some time to sort out the information. T’POK continues with the security investigation, getting more information from VARREN ZAIDE to incriminate the other Captains. SHAWN MUNROE is at KEIKO ISHAKAWA’s for dinner when he brings up her absence at his quarters. She tells him it is strange to have Eva there and Shawn makes a deal to ask the El Aurian to leave. TYLAR AHLA gets bad news that her father has died and asks JULIAN BASHIR for the time off. He agrees, but she feels bad and gets a friend to replace her while she is gone. KEIKO runs into MIXIE BRIDGES and the old friend catch up with things since they’ve last talked. Mixie explains that Daja is hers while Keiko explains she is dating Captain Munroe. SOLIS BRIN is having a tough time keeping up with the demands of her Bijani baby who now looks about 4 months old. TYLAR POLREN comes home and helps her relax in the bath ;) and they make a date to marry! LOROT continues to have headaches and goes to the infirmary. While there, he runs into ex-fiance, Aisha Williams, who is replacing Dr. Ahla. They get into an argument and he loses him control, lashing out before leaving. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Concerned about continued mTerran attacks, mONEL BROSAN shares his worries with GHISLAIN VIOBAHN. He wishes to take the diahtebh and the Dhow for a test run, but there are growing concerns about the secrecy of Juretoh and mBern’s progress with the weapon. Third Week Now that mBetazoid has been taken over, mONEL BROSAN and GHISLAIN VIOBAHN are on the surface. They take SEBASTIEN CORRIX hostage along with two girls from the Savoi household! Fourth Week mCYDJA DAMAR is back from the other universe with bad news. mERON BERN learns that she hasn’t found mOzara and he offers a beating. Afterwards, she tells him that Legate Damar is still alive, but he is less than warm. Romulan Plots First Week Getting busy as the new Praetor, KEHAL S’HARIEN is swamped with so much to do. SHIARRAEL DHARVANEL arrives with reports but offers much more, giving her services to him under the desk while another officer comes in and sees! THREE S’HARIEN hears rumours that she was in KEHAL’s office being a good wife and confronts him about it. He said it was a misunderstanding because he needed some alone time. Buying it, Kehal is able to skip some unpleasantries. Second Week Praetor KEHAL S’HARIEN is getting more and more used to the position when he is forced to make the decision regarding the elections. He speaks with THREE S’HARIEN and they decide that he really is a competent man and should enter the elections to maintain the position. KEHAL and THREE are in the middle of coupling when they both finish and he confesses a secret. He tells her that it was him who ordered for Bryce Wren to be placed into a coma. Thress is hurt and feels more guilt when Kehal threatens to sleep around if she cuts him off. The next day, THREE is being extra nice to KEHAL which makes him suspicious. She explains she wants to go to Earth for some political connections and to see her family. He thinks it to see Bryce which she denies and he asks why she loves him so much, her flattering compliments making him feel guilty. Fourth Week Getting ready to leave the planet, THREE S’HARIEN is spending some time with the kids when KEHAL S’HARIEN comes home. He speaks with JI’VARA S’HARIEN and she says her first words: Dada! #07 July, 2381 2381 #07 2381 #07